1. Field
This relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Background
Group III-V nitride semiconductors may be used as a core material of a light emitting device such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) of a laser diode (LD) and the like. A group III-V nitride semiconductor may include a semiconductor material having a chemical formula of, for example, InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1). An LED converts electricity into infrared rays or light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor. A nitride semiconductor material in such a light emitting device may be applied to light sources of various products, such as, for example, a keypad, an electric sign, a lighting device and other such devices employing a light source.